◊Eien no Ai◊
by Bunny Kou
Summary: Su corazón siempre latió por su niño, ahora que el de este esta muriendo...¿Encontrarán la manera de salvarse?...Fic ShoxKei...Un nuevo final para esta hermosa historia...Lemon y...¡No se asusten! No es triste n.n!


x-X-Disclaimer: Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines lucrativos solo para el sano entretenimiento de los fanáticos-X-x

x-X-Todos los derechos pertenecen a los respectivos autores-X-x

**x-X-Eien no Ai-X-x**

Estos últimos meses he estado obsesionada con los seres de la noche, con los "Hijos de la Luna", por decirlo así. Cuando esta película-luego de la recomendación de un amigo-, llegó a mis manos y finalmente pude verla, quedé maravillada pidiendo más. Lamentablemente existen pocos Fanfics sobre esta maravilla del cine y sobre la magnífica pareja que hacen Sho y Kei: por lo que me decidí a escribir uno yo misma...Es algo que rondaba mi cabeza hasta antes de verla y detonó cuando la película termino...

Esta historia que verán a continuación es un final alterno al ya existente...Pues aunque no puedo quejarme de él, pues yo hubiera deseado otra cosa y es lo que haré...

Sayounara, minna!

Espero que les guste!

* * *

Enfrentados como estaban, sus corazones latían a la par y sus ojos clavados en los del otro mostraban decisión y hasta un dejo de nostalgia...Seguramente rememorando épocas pasadas, donde 5 amigos disfrutaban del mar protegidas por la luz de la Luna, que acogía,-Seguramente, contenta-, la felicidad de su hijo. 

Así pasaron, lentos, aquellos segundos...Lentos a saber común de los jóvenes que se miraban, casi pidiéndose disculpas con sus miradas, y aceptándolas con una leve sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios...

"Solo me queda una.."

"Igual a mi..."

Sus voces sonaron cansadas, talvez por la pelea, talvez por la vida que eligieron...Sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse, pero sus pistolas siguieron allí levantadas apuntándose...

"Hagamos un duelo..."Su cabello, medio largo y suelto, tapaba levemente su frente, pero no lo movería de allí, totalmente sumido en los movimientos de su contrincante...De su antes amigo, Sho..."El que sobreviva cuidará la familia del otro¿Esta bien?"

Un leve asentimiento fue todo lo que Son obtuvo por respuesta, su mirada seguía posada en el que fuera el esposo de su hermana, algo le decía que no todo iba a ser justamente, como él quería.

Por su lado, Sho agradecía la poca luminosidad existente en aquella destruida habitación, pues sus lágrimas pasaban inadvertidas para el castaño que lo apuntaba...Si tan solo todo pudiera terminar de una forma distinta...Aclaró rápidamente su voz,-para así evitar cualquier nudo en su garganta-, y habló con aquel tono serio que realmente no iba con su personalidad"¿A la cuenta de tres?"

Nuevamente llegó el silencio entre ellos y lo único que lo rompía, era el sonido de una gotera que retumbaba en sus cabezas...El primero en bajar el arma fue Sho, que no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sollozo, -Aunque trato de disfrazarlo en una pequeña risa-.

Son lo siguió y también río, mientras alguna lágrima escapaba de sus ojos..."Demasiado simple..."Dijo mientras volvía a mirarlo, en su rostro una sonrisa entre irónica y triste era lo único que se deslumbraba, pues sus ojos estaban medio tapados por su flequillo"

"Pues creo que nos sentará bien..."Él también lo miraba con una sonrisa instalada en su rostro, pero esta, -A diferencia de la de él-, era mas afable, mientras sus ojos ante los destellos de vidrio en el suelo, tomaban un extraño brillo, parecido al de la derrota, al de la aceptación."

Sus sonrisas fueron desapareciendo, mientras sus cabezas descansaban un momento contra sus pechos...Los números comenzaron la agonizante cuenta regresiva, antes del inminente final...

"Uno..." El primero en pronunciar palabra fue Sho, que lo miró ladeando su cabeza. Su voz sonó mas grave de lo normal...talvez se debiera al nudo que existía en su garganta..."

...Otro silencio...

"...Dos..."¿Qué eran esas punzadas en su corazón?...Realmente quería acabar con ellas y por una extraña razón tomó con mas fuerza la pistola...Talvez si terminaran la pelea la punzada se iría..."

...Sus miradas se cruzaron...

...Las armas fueron cargadas...

...Ni la gotera se escuchaba en sus mentes, pues todas sus fuerzas estaban en aquel disparo...

...En no errarle...

...O en no disparar, talvez...

Y como fuego, el número "tres" salió de sus gargantas, sus manos rápidas subieron dispuestas a acabar con aquella última bala que les quedaba en el cargador, o con aquella última decisión que les quedaba por tomar...

Sus ojos seguían en contacto, mientras las piernas de Sho ya no le respondían cayendo sin remedio al suelo...Por su parte, Son sintió como aquel punzante dolor en el corazón se volvía cada vez mas fuerte al ver como su mano había disparado contra aquel que era su amigo...  
Con pasos torpes debido a la irregularidad del suelo, Son se acercó hasta Sho que yacía allí en el suelo, su mano presionaba en la herida, seguramente mas de reflejo que por intentar detener aquella hemorragia. Por otro lado, Son dirigió su vista a la mano que todavía sostenía la pistola, y para su sorpresa, -Aunque podía esperar algo así de Sho-, la pistola todavía estaba cargada...

"¡N-no disparaste!"le dijo totalmente alterado, mientras lo apuntaba con su ya descargada pistola"

Desde el suelo, Sho sonrío, pronto estaría con Toshi, con Shinji y Yi-che, con su querida Yi-che...Pero es que nunca la amaría...¿Por qué se caso con ella?...Ah, si...Por quitarla del pozo sin fondo en el que se había hundido después de la huída de Kei...Por quitarse a él mismo de ese pozo...

...¿Tenía la culpa de eso su bella hija Hana?...¿Tenía la culpa de que su padre y su madre se hubieran enamorada de la misma persona?...No, no la tenía por eso, lo mejor sería desaparecer y la mejor persona para dejar a su hija era con su tío, -o su abuelo, como la niña creería después de la visita en el hospital-...

"Si lo he hecho..."Dijo mientras levantaba su mano ensangrentada...Y si que había disparado su mejor bala"

...Y ahí quedaron los dos en silencio...

...Tan cercanos y tan lejos a la vez...

...Que dura que puede ser la vida...

Son miraba a su amigo, allí tirado en el suelo, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba y talvez no quisiera reaccionar...Sho pensaba en sus amigos perdidos y también en aquella persona que en este momento perdería...Kei...¿Por qué tuviste que desaparecer¿Por qué no seguir cómo hasta ese momento en el que decidiste escapar?...Juntos, aunque seamos solo amigos...Eso era el caos de su mente...

Un murmullo de pasos les llegó...Las pisadas torpes, y desesperadas se acercaban en dirección a ellos, y pues no hacia falta saber de quien eran...Sho las reconocería siempre y que estuviera en el estado que estaba no se lo impediría..

Kei...Kei los miraba desde las sombras...Su mirada se dirigía a la de Son...Le preguntaba _por qué_, pero al ver que no se hacia a entender dejo escapar su lamento.."¿Cómo has podido?"Era la vos de una persona desesperada, de una persona que no puede creer lo que esta ocurriendo...No, no podía estar pasando aquello..."

Son no bajo la vista, siguió mirándolo de frente y solo algo pudo salir de sus labios:"Es nuestro destino..."Dijo, con sus ojos todavía en los de Kei"

No, eso no podía ser cierto...¿Por qué si Sho había vivido hasta ahora tenía que morir a manos de un amigo?...Pero lo peor ¿Por qué se había dejado morir?

La pistola de Son se volvía a levantar...¿Recordaría tal vez que el arma estaba descargada, o la habría levantado dispuesto de acabar también con Kei?..Tal vez querría dejarse matar, como Sho lo había hecho...Tal vez no recordaba la inmortalidad de Kei y querría matarlo...De todas formas la historia volvería a repetirse: Muerto por un amigo...

...Pero ya no sería así...

...No..

...Pues algo se interpuso entre ellos...

**x-X-The Blood's passion-X-x**

...Un cuerpo se interpuso entre ellos, un cuerpo vestido en un blanco casi impoluto...

"...Sho..." Fue el murmullo que salió de los labios de los dos"

"B-basta..."Dijo con las fuerzas que pudo juntar. ¿Por qué debían seguir peleando?...¿No entendían las consecuencias?"

El cuerpo comenzaba a fallarle y tuvo que dejar de hacer fuerza pues el dolor era insoportable...Lentamente, con la vista borrosa por el esfuerzo, Sho se dejo caer al suelo, pero nunca llegó a él, puesto que Kei estuvo allí para sostenerlo...

"¡Vete de aquí!"Grito completamente furioso el hijo de la Luna, mientras sus ojos se bañaban en odio"¡Vete de aquí antes de que decida matarte!"

Sho quiso replicar ante aquello pero prefirió guardar fuerzas, todavía quería hablar con Kei...Pero..."Son..."Llamó débilmente"...Por favor, cumple tu promesa...Cuida de mi pequeña Hana, cuida de ella..."Su voz se entrecortó un poco y al toser la sangre baño un poco mas sus ropas"...H-ha heredado..de su madre el don de l-la"Otra vez la tos volvía a él...Pero eso no evitó que una sonrisa se posara en sus labios"E-el don de la pin--tura...Por favor, que sus sueños se cumplan..."

Tanto Kei con Son se conmovieron ante aquellas palabras, pues eran las palabras del adiós palabras que solo salen de la boca de alguien cuando verdaderamente se pierden las esperanzas...

"..Así lo haré.."Dijo mientras lentamente desaparecía de la vista de Kei y de Sho...Por sus mejillas, lágrimas silenciosas se escurrían, lágrimas de dolor, lágrimas por la feliz familia que podrían haber sido...Pero ya desde un principio, el grupo no era grupo sin Toshi y sin Kei...Pero ya nada se podía remediar, él cumpliría su promesa y velaría por la vida de aquella niña..."

**x-X-The Blood's passion-X-x**

"Kei..."Pronunció aquel nombre como si estuviera expresando la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo, y es que así era...Haber conocido a Kei fue lo mejor que le había ocurrido y también parte de la desgracia de tener que morir y no poder estar mas con él..."

"Calla baka"Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas...¿Es que nuevamente debería ver partir a aquella persona amada?...No, no podría soportarlo nuevamente...Podía sentir como el sol comenzaba a quemar su piel, pero mas allá de aquel dolor físico lo que le dolía era su corazón..."

Por su parte, Sho por mas que intentará ya no podía enfocar su visión y como último recurso levantó su mano, para poder sentir por última vez el contacto de Kei, de su Kei...  
La sangre se agolpaba en su boca...Aquel líquido de sabor metálico era lo que mantenía vivo aquel joven que lo había acompañado por gran parte de su vida...Parecía gracioso, acordarse de otro cuando se es uno el que se esta muriendo"..Kei.."Volvió a repetir, esta vez mas quedo"Y-yo..."Maldita sangre, no podía hablar sentía que se ahogaba...La tos comenzó nuevamente y la sangre dejo de molestarlo, para ahora si poder hablar"...Q-quiero q-que se-pas que siempre has sido lo mas importante en mi vida..."Esa frase había sido difícil, pero debía acabar antes de que..."Suki dayo, Kei"..Por fin lo había dicho..."

Tal vez nunca podría decirle que nunca se animó a decirle que quería ser otro hijo de la Luna como él...Tal vez Kei nunca se enteraría de, que cada vez que él decía que el nunca envejecería mientras todos mueren, él tenía ganas de gritar_¡Me tienes a mi, podría ser tu compañero eterno si tu quisieras!..._Jamás se enteraría, o eso creía...

Su mano tomó la de Sho mientras escuchaba esas palabras, que él hubiera preferido no escuchar...¡Maldición!...Eso era mentira, deseaba escucharlas...Eso había deseado desde que dejara de ver a su Sho como un niño, para verlo como aquel igual, como aquel hombre que era, como su pareja...  
Pero siempre trato de borrar aquello...Ya no quería sufrir más, no lo quería ver morir, pero tampoco quería que se convirtiera en otro ser como él...No..._¿O si?__  
_Se cuestionó mentalmente aquello..¿Sería capaz como Sho de querer aquello con tal de ver con vida a su ser querido?...

...Su mano estrujo con mayor fuerza la de un Sho que ahora se convulsionaba en un nuevo ataque de tos, se veía a la legua que ya no podía respirar con normalidad...Era cuestión de segundos para que Sho muriera..._O viviera_...

"Suki dayo..."Volvió a repetir pensando que talvez no había sido escuchado...No quería morir sin llevarse algunas palabras de su Kei...No...Pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía y ya hacia tiempo que había dejado de respirar, todo oscuro era lo que veía y ya casi no sentía su mano..._Se estaba yendo_...

Kei lo sintió, su oído inmortal sintió cuando el corazón de Sho comenzaba a fallar...¡No podía vivir aquello de vuelta!...¡No!...Se negaba a sentirlo de nuevo"¡Sho no te mueras!...¡Quédate conmigo!"Y el corazón ya no resistiría mucho"¡No te vayas!..Yo también te amo, por favor, por favor no me dejes" Las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro y le impedían ver...¡Todo era tan horrible!"...Po-podría convertirte en alguien como yo..."Había susurrado"...Podríamos estar juntos para siempre..."Su vos cantaba aquellas palabras de salvación"...No envejecerás y te amaré por siempre..."

¿Era verdad lo que acababa de escuchar¿Era cierto lo que sus cansados oídos le trasmitían?

No importaba si no era verdad, respondería a sus alucinaciones...No perdería aquella oportunidad...

**x-X-The Blood's passion-X-x**

Todo perdido, el corazón de Sho apenas si latía...¿Habría escuchado lo que dijo?"¿Por qué pa..?"Susurro, pero ya no pudo continuar, la mano de su Sho se movió y un leve murmullo le llego hasta sus oídos..¡Sho estaba vivo!  
La alegría lo embargo y tratando de no hacerle daño lo abrazo, acercando su oído a la boca de él...

"Si..."Era todo lo que había escuchado, pero aquella palabra era la única que necesitaba...Haría de Sho otro hijo de la Luna...Practicaría con él lo que alguna vez practicaron con su propia vida..."

Con la poca sangre que le quedaba no sería difícil terminar de desangrarlo para poder continuar con el "Ritual oscuro", como solía llamarlo...Su boca se pegó a la de Sho y comenzó a beber de allí mismo la sangre que pudiera...Cuantas sensaciones...La sangre de su Sho era tan deliciosa y a pesar de todas las cosas que hubiera pasado aquel joven agonizante, su sangre seguía siendo pura como la de un niño y es que seguiría siendo un niño en su memoria...

La lengua de Kei lo desconcertó pero con el paso de los segundo aquel movimiento extasiante lo embargó por completo sumiéndolo en un placer infinito, mayor que el placer carnal entre una mujer y un hombre...Era simplemente maravilloso...Podía sentir con aquel primer beso, toda la pasión desbordada que contenía Kei, y él mismo podía sentir todo el deseo que había escondido aquellos años en que su pareja había desaparecido...

Kei, por su lado, estaba igualmente extasiado, lamiendo cada recoveco de la boca de su Sho, podía sentir como cada gota de su sangre pasaba a formar parte de su torrente sanguíneo, en aquel acto compenetrante ya no eran dos personas si no uno. La sangre de Sho burbujeaba dentro de su cuerpo produciendo descargas eléctricas en su cuerpo...¿Era aquello talvez parecido a hacer el amor?...No..Era millones de veces mejor...Sentir como su lengua se movía dentro de la boca de su Sho en aquel beso hambriento...Era tanto el placer, que cuando ya no sintió mas sangre en aquella concavidad, se dirigió al blanco cuello de su, ahora, víctima...

Sho aún como se encontraba pudo sentir como el placer se esfumaba al igual que el calor de aquella lengua que lo había recorrido por toda su boca...Con dolor sintió como los colmillos de su Kei se clavaban en su garganta, pero luego este desapareció para solo sentir el cosquilleo de aquella experimentada lengua que mientras absorbía lo llenaba de placer...Era un beso largo, algo inexplicable...Algo que solo se podría saber si uno es llevado a aquel estado...

Y así Kei pudo sentir que aquel era el momento de convertir a su Sho en un hijo de la Luna. Aquel era el momento de terminar con aquella mortalidad para vencer a la muerte y al destino que alguna vez los separó y que ahora los volvería a unir en la inmortalidad.  
Con sus propios dientes, abrió su muñeca de una dentellada, provocando que aquella sangre caliente brotara sin cesar de la herida. Sin esperar mucho acercó su muñeca al agonizante que solo al sentir el olor de su nuevo elixir, comenzó a gemir de placer, era impresionante lo que un par de colmillos pueden hacer, pues ahora no podía dejar de desear aquella sangre...La deseaba y ahora ya la tenía en su boca. Podía escuchar como ahora, el que gemía era Kei, en una extraña conjunción de placer y dolor por las fuertes succionadas de su boca. Por su puesto su lengua no se quedaba quieta y comenzó a jugar con aquella suave piel que tanto amaba...

Pronto su cuerpo cobró movilidad y los dedos de una de sus manos se encontraron rodeando el, ya casi sin fuerzas, brazo de Kei, mientras su otra mano se dirigía casi poseída hasta el borde de aquellos pantalones oscuros introduciendo rápidamente su mano en ellos y comenzando a jugar con aquel bulto todavía inerte de su, ahora, igual.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir los fríos dedos de Sho en contacto con aquella parte tan intima...Aquello junto a esa impresionante sensación de placer que lo embargaba al sentir todavía aquella succión en su muñeca lo hacía llegar a aquel lugar que personas como él y ahora también como Sho nunca llegarían...Al paraíso...

"Suki dayo, Kei"Volvió a repetir, ahora con suficiente vitalidad para derribar a un oso...Las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas, pero ahora eran de felicidad"

"Yo también mi pequeño Sho"Logró articular, atrapado en una nebulosa de éxtasis, al sentir como sus pantalones eran bajados y su piel quedaba al descubierto solo para la mirada clara de su Sho"

Así, Sho continuó con su tarea, dejando desbordar su pasión mientras su manos acariciaban los muslos de Kei y su boca se cernía sobre el miembro de este. Su labios ejercían una fuerte presión contra aquella piel tan suave mientras sus colmillos en cada vaivén hacían mas profundo el roce. Kei se sentía en un sueño no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando y su boca no hacia mas que emitir quedos gemidos y algún que otro "Sho" Que salía realmente agraciado de sus labios...

Aquellas estilizadas manos cambiaron de lugar para pasar nuevamente hasta el miembro de Kei que recibió con escalofríos la intromisión de uno de los dedos de Sho en su entrada. Aquel dedo se movía lentamente cuidando de no lastimarlo mientras el labor en su miembro no era olvidado...  
El vaivén seguía y con el los gemidos y el movimiento de aquel dedo en su interior...Su entrada cada vez fue dilatada mas hasta que Sho supuso que estaba bien como para no lastimar a su Kei.

Aquel temblor en el cuerpo complacido le indicó que estaba por llegar, pero él no quería eso, el quería que los dos llegaran juntos por lo que dando una última succión se separó lentamente de aquel húmedo y delicioso miembro para subir a besar con mayor pasión aquellos labios...El sabor de la sangre en conjunto al nuevo sabor que su miembro había dejado, se le antojaban a Kei el beso mas delicioso que alguna vez hubiera probado en su vida mortal, pero sabía que había algo mucho mejor y era _hacer el amor con Sho_..."Tómame"Le dijo jadeante en el oído una vez se hubieran separado. Sus ojos brillaban de deseo y decisión, y Sho no pudo mas que sonreír mientras volvía a besarlo en agradecimiento a aquel placer que se le sería entregado.

Las manos de Sho volvieron a bajar hasta aquellos blancos y fuertes muslos y con delicadeza los abrieron. Kei por su parte le facilitó el camino, pues luego de haberse sentado en su pequeña campera roja, abrió completamente sus piernas y se tiró en el suelo dispuesto a recibirlo así, de frente.

Sho se posisionó en la entrada y comenzó a introducirse, sintiendo rápidamente la estreches en el interior de Kei. Pero lejos de ser frío, el interior de Kei se le antojaba un lugar cálido en el que quería adentrarse hasta mas no poder. Su mano viajó hasta el miembro todavía erecto de Kei y comenzó a brindarle un poco del placer que el ya sentía, cuidando de no estimularlo mucho, para que no se viniera antes...

Sho por fin pudo entrar en Kei y se quedaron así un rato disfrutando solo de sentirse uno...Era inimaginable para estos seres que ahora podían sentir miles de veces mas que un simple humano. Ya no les importaba si alguien viniera y los viera solo importaban ellos. Y así fue que Sho comenzó a moverse...Era un vaivén lento de reconocimiento...Era la primera vez de Kei, era su primera vez...Era empezar de cero, en aquel nuevo amor...

Y la estreches de Kei comenzó a tomar mayor calor en cuanto la fricción fue mayor. Sus cuerpos, acompasados, bailaban aquella danza milenaria que era solo dar y recibir amor...Eso era para aquellos jóvenes que ese día se habían vuelto a reconocer pero ya no como dos amigos o compañeros...Eran una pareja, eran dos seres que se amaban y esta vez el amor pudo mas que la muerte y así la habían vencido.  
El movimiento fue acelerado por Kei que no creía poder aguantar mas. Los gemidos de Sho se escucharon en todo el recinto y su boca creyéndose incapaz de callarse, mordió el hombro de Kei al mismo tiempo que este mordía el suyo...Otro nuevo placer se les unió al no solo compartir un cuerpo si no también un ciclo de la misma sangre...Eran uno...

Sus bocas se unieron nuevamente al sentir como el clímax se aproximaba y así fue, poco después de haber probado sus propias sangres de la boca del otro...Así fue como Kei estalló en el vientre de ambos, mientras la semilla de Sho quedaba allí en el interior de un Kei agotado pero feliz...Pensando los dos todo lo que disfrutarían en _aquel eterno amor_...

**¿Fin?**

**o**

**¿Comienzo?**

* * *

Mi primer fic Yaoi...Un desastre¿verdad? n.n'...Bueno espero que les haya gustado y talvez nos veamos en otro fic... 

Sayounara!

Bunny Kou


End file.
